where did he go?
by niamhmc8
Summary: boomer and boz wonder where there brother is and when they will see him again sending mason to get him he discovers bradys in college for fighting and on his way home he falls from to ballon well he lands on the island where he is royal adviser and head guard of during his queens coronation mason was talking to the king triping brady and brady runs to hide but he had no time left
1. chapter 1 found him!

Hi guys it's my first time doing this type of this so please review and tell me what you think.

*throne room*

Boz pov (point of view)

I rushed into the throne room feeling really confused yet excited

'Boom look it's a …. Hmm I don't actually know what it is do you?

Boomer sighed yeah its Brady's guitar pick his favourite actually it is a really special thing to me

I felt quite guilty making boom all sad like so I asked him 'bro why don't you go to Chicago and get him'

'I can't remember the storm' I sigh what if mason tries and if another storm comes one we might get a new brother again but that is highly not going to happen and two you will see Brady again!

Boomer jumps up and rushes towards mason and he demands him to go find Brady

Masons pov

I was just frozen for the next minute and a half thinking I actually should go as boomer is king and I can't disobey and also I can't as the island does not want him here.

But the next morning I pack up and left to go get Brady I left early so mikayla did not follow me

If she did she would be heartbroken I want letting anybody break my baby girls heart again.

When I arrive in Chicago I knock on his door.

'Well hello there aren't you one of the guards that took Brady and Boomer away from me she said letting out a slight giggle.

Is king Brady here I ask she shakes her head giving a cool shiver down my spine 'he's in collage lucky for you he is finishing up today and I was just about to go and get him! But since you're here you can get him he's in blue crest academy.

All I answer is ok I will get him and bring him to kingkow she smiles and closed the door I know where his college is and surprisingly I was scared since Brady is in a college for boot camp where they get up at 5 and train until 10, learn hard activities, sleep on beds of metal or rocks and many more thing I can't think of.

When I get in I ask for his dorm number and follow it up the stairs at him door I heard a zip of a bag like he was getting ready to leave so I know on the door …..

A tall muscular handsome boy opens it he just turned and started putting away his weapons I ask him am I in the right room I'm looking for Brady parker he nods and just turns to me and once I see his eyes I see its Brady!


	2. Chapter 2 tears and saddness

**Brady's pov **

*his room*

I could not believe it mason was in my college room I thought I told them not to come for me.

'Hey mason feeling slightly off balance what are you doing here? 'To bring you home my king I felt it was time for your return

I was shocked but I masked my emotions and agreed to come home once we left on the balloon I felt a lot betting thinking it will be nice to see boomer again right?

On our way mason spots the island of nass what he does not know is I have been living there this whole time with queen scarlet she was very kind as she saved my life and I respect her for that.

I am her royal adviser and head guard mason did not know once we were just over the island I pretended to fall from the balloon and screamed 'mason I am falling!

**Masons pov**

I heard a scream from behind me and I feel a cool shiver down my spine Brady had drowned how was I going to explain to boomer and Boz?

**Boomers pov**

I saw the balloon and was so excited to see my brother but all I see is mason …. Cry?!

I was very confused and scared. When mason landed he explained that Brady fell and drowned and we must forget about it and not tell anyone for at least 2 days or else poor mikayla will be crushed. I ran to my room crying about Brady but I needed to sleep before tomorrow's coronation.

Tomorrow Boz will make his coronation with the queen of….nass!

**In nass**

We arrived dressed in are robed the whole guards of nass wore masks and were not allowed to talk and there royal adviser looked strong even though he wore a mask as well.


End file.
